Ma chère marquise
by Potterheadele
Summary: Abraxas Malfoy retrouve un jour une cassette dans les greniers du manoir Malfoy. Il parvient à l'ouvrir et découvre alors le reliquat des relations qu'entretenait son ancêtre Draco Malfoy, comte de Northumbrie, manipulateur et séducteur, avec la marquise Hermione Granger, marquise de Clare; Abraxas retourne alors deux siècles en arrière. UA.


**Bonsoir, bonsoir. Je reviens après, comment dire ? Longtemps. J'ai mis de côté _Parla_ _piu piano_ , je n'y arrivais plus (j'abuse, j'ai écrit seulement un prologue), pas le temps, excuses habituelles. Me ****revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, plus "historique" car je l'ai située au XVIIIème siècle: c'est une fiction épistolaire, et je reconnais que _Les Liaisons dangereuses_ de Choderlos de Laclos m'ont beaucoup inspirée. J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira. Je vais essayer d'écrire le plus de lettres possibles, et essayer d'en poster une par semaine si je tiens le rythme, car j'étudie beaucoup en vue de mes concours en avril prochain. **

* * *

La vente aux enchères avait lieu le premier mai prochain, au château de Northumbrie. En cette mâtinée d'avril 1926, Abraxas Malfoy remontait l'allée de son château, dont il fallait débarrasser les meubles et tous les souvenirs de la famille Malfoy, en vue de sa vente prochaine. En ces années 1920, années d'après-guerre, la famille Malfoy décimée par la Première Guerre mondiale, voulait prendre un nouveau départ en Amérique. Dès lors, Abraxas Malfoy, dernier descendant direct à encore porter le titre de comte de Northumbrie, avait décidé le château familial et tout ce qu'il contenait. Il ne pouvait plus souffrir les portraits de ses frères disparus à la guerre, de ses glorieux ancêtres dont le souvenir avait pesé sur son éducation, qu'il croisa dans le grand hall d'honneur du château, alors même que ses domestiques les enlevaient de leurs murs et les emballaient dans de grands tissus. Alors qu'il montait au grenier, seul lieu où il avait trouvé du refuge pendant toutes ces années, le jeune homme, grand, blond, séduisant comme l'avaient tous été les Malfoy avant lui, mais trainant sur son visage une trace de candeur qui se reflétait dans ses yeux noisette, remontait le temps alors qu'il remontait le flot de domestiques déplaçant des meubles, des bibelots avec des mouvements vifs, précis. Au grenier, d'autres domestiques s'affairaient, et Abraxas eu un geste d'agacement. L'intendante générale des domestiques, qui se trouvait là, le remarqua et s'approcha de lui :

\- Milord ? Commença-t-elle avec une légère inclination de la tête. Je vous prie de nous excuser, nous ne pouvions concevoir que vous fassiez tout vous-même.

\- Mrs Dodge, j'avais expressément demandé à ce que le grenier soit laissé en l'état pour que je m'en occupe moi-même, soupira-t-il, se passant la main dans sa barbe naissante. S'il vous plaît, dites à votre charmante équipe de me laisser gérer les affaires personnelles de mes ancêtres. Il y a beaucoup à faire aux étages inférieurs, et cela me tient vraiment à cœur, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce, un sourire flottant se dessinant à peine sur ses lèvres.

\- Bien Milord, répondit Mrs Dodge en reculant.

Elle fit une petite courbette, puis se tourna vers les domestiques, qui s'étaient arrêtés quand leur maître était entré.

\- Laissez tout ce que vous faites, et partez aider les autres, dit-elle d'une voix douce, mais ferme. Monsieur le comte va s'occuper de cela.

Quelques protestations s'élevèrent de l'assemblée des domestiques, puis tous sortirent non sans saluer Abraxas Malfoy. Mrs Dodge, à ses côtés, les regardait partir.

\- Merci Mrs Dodge, dit le comte en souriant. Vous savez diriger une équipe, vous allez me manquer à New York.

\- Vous allez nous manquer aussi Milord, répondit la domestique, cette maison va nous manquer à tous.

\- Hélas, il est temps d'aller de l'avant, déplora Malfoy. Il semble qu'une partie de la noblesse rurale anglaise doit changer de mode de vie, et sortir de sa campagne, ajouta-t-il, un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

L'intendante acquiesça, puis après une dernière politesse, descendit rejoindre sa petite armada de domestiques. Une fois seule, le comte s'approcha de la porte de l'escalier, la repoussa doucement, et la ferma à clé. Il soupira d'aise, et balaya la salle d'un regard nostalgique. Le grenier se trouvait sous les plus hauts toits du château, et consistait en une unique et immense pièce aux murs et au sol blanchis par le temps. Dans un autre temps, il avait été surnommé par Abraxas et ses frères la « salle sur demande », car cet immense grenier fourmillait de biens familiaux, comme des vêtements, des bijoux, des livres, des meubles, et il semblait alors aux enfants Malfoy qu'ils pouvaient tout trouver dans cette pièce. A l'évocation de ce souvenir, il semblait à Abraxas que ses frères pouvaient débarquer à tout moment des grandes armoires blasonnées habillés comme au début du dix-huitième siècle, ou jaillir des malles en cuir pour lui faire peur.

* * *

Le comte de Northumbrie se laissait bercer par ses souvenirs, quand une caisse de bois qui lui semblait inconnue attira son attention. Comme il l'aurait fait enfant, il s'approcha d'elle, puis se mit sur ses genoux pour la contempler. La caisse était faite en acajou, mais ne portait aucune décoration ni signe de richesse, si ce n'est deux blasons l'un à côté de l'autre. Abraxas reconnut le blason des comtes de Northumbrie d'une part, mais l'autre lui était inconnu. Il était composé de sept épées en forme de croix, surmontées d'un bandeau dans lequel se tenaient deux étoiles avec un cercle en leur milieu. Abraxas pensa à une famille éteinte de la noblesse anglaise, mais pourquoi figurait-il auprès de celui de sa famille ?

Il essuya alors la fine pellicule de poussière avec un mouchoir, puis ouvrit la caisse. Abraxas fut dans un premier temps déçu : ce n'était qu'une caisse à papiers. En effet, dans la caisse étaient classés dans des feuillets des tonnes et des tonnes de ce qui lui semblait des fiches, ou des relevés administratifs.

Il se saisit alors de l'un des feuillets, sur lequel était écrit, visiblement à la plume, « _année 1781_ ». Mais dans son empressement, tout le contenu du feuillet glissa et se répandit sur le sol. Abraxas pesta. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout déranger, à quelques jours de la vente aux enchères ! Il rassembla les feuilles, sans prendre garde, avant de s'apercevoir que sur chaque feuille était notée la date. Se penchant alors sur l'une d'entre elle, un nom retint son attention : « _Draco Malfoy, comte de Northumbrie_ ». L'écriture était fine et élégante, si légère sur le papier que l'encre en était presque devenue transparente. Abraxas comprit alors, à la lecture de quelques phrases, qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre venant d'une certaine marquise de Clare, qui semblait reprocher tous les maux de la terre à son aïeul. Reposant alors la lettre, il regarda à nouveau dans la caisse : après quelques fouilles, il comprit que reposait ici, paisiblement, la correspondance de Draco Malfoy, avec la marquise de Clare, mais aussi, dans le compartiment du dessous, la correspondance du comte et de la marquise avec toute la noblesse des alentours.

Il rangea la cassette, la referma, puis appela un domestique. Le domestique arrivé, Malfoy lui ordonna de descendre la caisse dans son bureau, seul endroit de la demeure qui n'était pas encore cahoté par les déménagements. Descendant à sa suite, il se réjouissait intérieurement de découvrir un pan de la vie de ses ancêtres, qu'on lui présentait comme des êtres extraordinaires et surhumains depuis l'enfance. Une fois descendu au rez-de-chaussée, il traversa, pour aller à son bureau, la galerie des portraits de ses ancêtres, cherchant le Draco dont parlaient les lettres. Après quelques minutes de recherche, dérangé par les allées et venues des domestiques, il trouva enfin le portrait.

* * *

Draco Malfoy était représenté assis devant le château, dans un paysage représentant tout le comté de Northumbrie il semblait au sommet de sa gloire. Le portrait figurait un homme typiquement malfoyen grand, blond argenté, une peau diaphane, des yeux aciers, qui semblaient pouvoir lire votre âme, quand bien même Draco Malfoy n'existât plus que sous la forme d'un tableau. Il tenait sur ses genoux une plume et du papier, sous lesquels reposait un livre dont la couverture était reliée d'or. Un demi-sourire fier flottait sur son visage, il tenait dans sa main droite un bouclier armorié aux armes du comté, et dans l'autre une sorte de médaillon, mais dont Abraxas ne pouvait voir ce qu'il représentait, car le tableau était encore, à l'inverse de certains, suspendu au mur de la galerie.

Le comte décida alors de s'isoler dans son bureau, où il retrouva la précieuse cassette, pleine des souvenirs d'un homme dont il ne restait plus qu'un portrait de la pure tradition Malfoy. Posant la cassette sur une desserte, il l'ouvrit avant de s'asseoir dans un luxueux fauteuil de velours rouge. Il chercha le premier feuillet, celui daté de 1780, et saisi l'enveloppe qui trônait en début de feuillet elle était adressée à « _Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Comte de Northumbrie_ ». Il en sortit alors un petit carton, sur lequel étaient jetés les mots suivants :

« _Leurs Altesses Royales le duc et la duchesse de Northampton,_

 _Prient Mister Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Comte de Northumbrie,_

 _De leur faire l'honneur de venir assister à leur dîner d'intronisation de son Altesse Royale Astoria Greengrass, leur fille,_

 _Le 27 juillet 1780 au Château de Northampton_ »

Alors qu'il lisait ces mots, Abraxas se sentit transporté par les mots, et saisit la deuxième lettre avant de sentir disparaître le bureau, le château, le domaine et l'année 1926.

* * *

 **J'espère que cet avant-goût vous a plu. J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire. N'hésitez pas pour les avis et autres. Bien à vous, Potterheadele.**


End file.
